<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't rush, slow touch by MissELY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546103">don't rush, slow touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/pseuds/MissELY'>MissELY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/pseuds/MissELY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the CCTV feed at the Ministry overnight, Harry gets more than he bargained for.</p><p>OR</p><p>Harry recognized the smile that stole across Hermione’s face. It was the smile that she had given Rita Skeeter when she reminded the reporter about her time in the jar. It was smug, just a touch vicious, and it made him very nervous.</p><p>Her small hand wrapped around Malfoy’s green silk tie, and she took several steps backwards, dragging him along with her. He followed her like a dog on a leash, happy to be led.</p><p>When her thighs hit the desk behind her, she gave a little hop and sat on it.</p><p>He recognized the desk; it was his. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't rush, slow touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts">weestarmeggie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie">weestarmeggie</a> who is a wonderful friend, cheerleader, and writer. (You said your favorite part of the Tomione smutfest piece was when Harry was watching, so here you go)</p><p>A massive thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik">NuclearNik</a> who is an uber talented writer and a spectacular beta!</p><p>Title from the lyrics to the song Don't Rush (feat. Headie One) by Young T &amp; Bugsey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry Potter was bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The life of an Auror was not as glamorous as he had originally thought. It was less chasing down dark wizards and more sitting around watching as nothing at all happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ministry had recently decided that there were some Muggle technologies that were worth adapting; namely, CCTV systems. So through some combination of monitoring spells, visual spells, and listening spells, the Unspeakables had developed both the cameras and the screens to watch the feeds on. They had quickly gone up all over the Ministry, providing real-time feedback on all corners of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they needed someone to watch them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Harry had pulled the short straw this shift, so here he was, long after most of the Ministry employees had gone home. It was fine, just deadly dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped half-heartedly through the newest issue of the Quibbler. Apparently the Giant Squid in the Black Lake was pregnant by a Boggart. Who knew?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flurry of movement on one of the screens drew his attention, and he used his forefinger to shove his glasses up the bridge of his nose, squinting at the image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of white-blond hair told him at least who one of the people was: Draco Malfoy, his sometimes Auror partner. Miraculously, he had turned out not to be such a prick all the time. They weren’t the best of friends, but they got on well enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the screen, Malfoy dragged a woman into view, and Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. It was Hermione. It was not strange to see them together; they were married and had been for several years. But she worked as an Unspeakable. She wasn’t supposed to be here at this time and definitely wasn’t supposed to be in the Auror bullpen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s laugh rang softly through the speakers, and Harry turned up the volume,  curious about what his best friend and her husband were doing in the Ministry this late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, this is ridiculous. You told me we were going to do something fun after dinner. Returning to our workplace is not fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush, Granger, you know exactly why we’re here. It has to be tonight. You promised you would do this for me.” Malfoy pulled Hermione into his arms and leaned down, giving her a playful peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione leaned back, regarding Malfoy. Harry, unable to contain his curiosity, zoomed in on the couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry recognized the smile that stole across Hermione’s face. It was the smile that she had given Rita Skeeter when she reminded the reporter about her time in the jar. It was smug, just a touch vicious, and it made him very nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her small hand wrapped around Malfoy’s green silk tie, and she took several steps backwards, dragging him along with her. He followed her like a dog on a leash, happy to be led.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her thighs hit the desk behind her, she gave a little hop and sat on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recognized the desk; it was his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy stepped between Hermione’s legs and leaned forward, his arms going to either side of her, resting on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this where you want it?” Malfoy murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded emphatically and wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swallowed hard, a blush climbing his cheeks. The small CCTV control room was hot and stuffy. With one hand, he loosened his robes and with the other, he zoomed out. He shouldn’t be watching this—this was his childhood best friend and his coworker. He determinedly focused on another screen. One where nothing was happening, one where Hermione wasn’t unbuttoning Malfoy’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the other monitors showed a soul, but he scrutinized them still, refusing to return his gaze to the Auror bullpen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t turn the sound down though. The sounds of their kissing and the whisper of clothes being shed painted a vivid image for him. His skin was tight, and he felt flush all over. This was so wrong. His hand went to turn the volume down when Malfoy spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just a slut for me, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry refocused on the couple, his mouth dropping open. Surely, Hermione was about to punch Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she let out a high whine that was unmistakably a sound of desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry zoomed back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was beautiful. Hermione had stripped off her shirt, and her skirt was rucked around her waist. The burgundy of her lingerie contrasted beautifully with her tan skin, and the cameras were so high quality he could see how hard her nipples were under the thin lace of her bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Harry palmed his cock through his trousers and then immediately snatched his hand away as if it burned. Guilt flooded his chest, making his breath catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy’s shirt was open, and Harry could see a hint of his porcelain skin, though the side-on angle didn’t have a great view. The other man was a vision, trousers and pants pushed down just enough so that his thick cock jutted out proudly from his lean frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ran his tongue over his bottom lip and leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to push your knickers aside and fuck you like this. You’re so wet you’re dripping for it. You like that you’re on Potter’s desk, don’t you?” Malfoy’s low growl made Harry’s cock throb in response. Harry watched as Malfoy leaned down to nip at Hermione’s pulse point and suck marks onto the smooth skin of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hermione responded, breathy and sounding like sex personified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyebrows shot up, even as one of his hands fumbled with the button to his trousers. He was so hard that it ached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione arched her back, pushing her tits out and forcing Harry’s gaze to linger at all the parts of her he pretended not to notice day-to-day. Her wild hair brushed the bare skin of her back as she tipped her head to give Malfoy better access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing the angle of the camera, Harry zoomed in more with one hand, the other hand reaching for his wand to cast a hasty lubrication charm. He focused the camera on Malfoy’s expressive hands as long fingers pushed the gusset of Hermione’s knickers to one side, revealing the dark pink of her sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth watering, Harry’s gripped himself firmly and bucked up into his hand; he wondered how she would taste. She looked delectable, and as Malfoy pushed in with a smooth stroke, Harry’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy’s head tipped back, and he let out a quiet, “Fuck,” as he bottomed out. Hermione made a soft grunt and squeezed her eyes shut in obvious ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bracing herself on the desk—his desk, Harry remembered with a jolt of lust—Hermione pushed against Malfoy, urging him to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Malfoy withdrew and then pressed back into her. They built a rhythm, one that Harry mirrored with his fist around his cock. The crisp and clear sound provided by the listening spells caught the obscene noises that Hermione’s wet cunt made as Malfoy pounded into her. It caught her moans and whimpers, especially once Malfoy adjusted the angle of his hips slightly, and it caught Malfoy’s litany of half voiced praise and curses as he told Hermione how tight she was, what a perfect whore she made, and how she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his, his, his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry also heard his own breath, harsh and panting over the slap of the skin of his best friend and his former rival. His heart raced. They were so public; despite the late hour, anyone could walk in. How could Hermione—his Hermione, the one who had nagged him about school work and blushed when Viktor Krum kissed her cheek—be okay with being fucked hard in the Auror bullpen, on his desk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moaned as his thumb ran over the head of him, catching the precome that had built there and dragging it down his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to come for me? Right here all over Potter’s desk? He’ll be able to tell won’t he? You’ll leave a wet spot right here,” Malfoy asked raggedly. He brought one hand up to rub at Hermione’s clit while the other gripped her plush hip so tightly that Harry saw the indents left by his fingertips. Harry’s hands itched to touch. Would her skin be soft? What would the scars that lined Malfoy’s chest feel like under his palm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded furiously and then froze. Her whole body seemed to stutter and fall in on itself, and her moan was so loud that Harry adjusted the volume down quickly, nervous that someone would overhear what he was listening to, even though he was all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled Malfoy in closer, and he continued to press into her as his thrusts became jerky. Harry watched as Malfoy bit his lip, the white of his teeth bright against his kiss-stained, red mouth. Harry was close too, and as Malfoy groaned in completion, Harry made a noise in the back of his throat, his hips arching off his chair as his vision whited out for a second with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a minute, Harry breathed in sync with the couple, desperately trying to catch his breath as shame over what he had just done began to seep into his bones. He clenched his eyes closed. He would never be able to face Hermione again, not when he knew how exquisite she looked as she convulsed around Malfoy’s cock. And Merlin, he’d never be able to work with Malfoy again, not when he knew how dirty the man’s mouth was and how incredibly turned on that made Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy?” Hermione asked, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beyond happy. Thank you for this, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry opened his eyes and watched as Malfoy dropped a kiss on the crown of Hermione’s head. Malfoy was gazing at her with something tender and reverential in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tilted her face up, and it seemed as if she were looking right at him. She looked at the camera, challenging and smug. The intensity of her gaze made Harry hold his breath, and his eyes widened when Malfoy turned slightly to look in the same direction. Malfoy’s eyes were hooded, but a smile played at the corners of his sharp mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s grin turned feral, and Harry swore his heart stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how was it for you, Harry?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are my love language (I adore hearing what you all think!)</p><p>(Also, as always, my ask box on <a href="misselylux.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a> is always open)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>